


Чужой секрет

by Mariza



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: После отплытия из России Томек задает Новицкому вопрос.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Kudos: 5





	Чужой секрет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Томека Вильмовского.

— Не спится, браток? — Тяжелая рука боцмана Новицкого легла на плечо. Томек кривовато улыбнулся.  
— В последнее время на нас столько свалилось… Привык все время быть начеку, и вот — не могу расслабиться. Хоть и никто нам больше не угрожает.  
— Смотри, не накаркай, — шутливо погрозил ему Новицкий. — Не хватало нам тут шторма или русского патруля.  
Томек рассмеялся.  
— Как там Наташа?  
— Уснула. Путешествие здорово измучило ее. Твоя голубушка, думаю, держалась бы лучше.  
— Салли вовсе не… — привычно возмутился Томек, но быстро сообразил, что его намеренно дразнят.  
— Уже не протестуешь?  
— Спорить с вами, боцман, все равно, что пытаться перепить, — Томек махнул рукой. — Так же результативно.  
Новицкий гулко хохотнул.  
— Вот и не спорь!  
Томек усмехнулся, покачал головой, а потом, помолчав, нерешительно спросил:  
— Мой отец и Смуга… скажите, почему они обращаются к вам только «боцман»? Вы зовете их по именам, но они вас — нет. Я давно заметил и все думал, почему так? Ведь вы трое — хорошие друзья, и каждый готов рискнуть ради других жизнью…  
Новицкий несколько секунд молча смотрел на Томека, а потом рассмеялся.  
— Нашел, чем голову себе морочить, браток! Дело яйца выеденного не стоит. Конечно, мы все друзья, только Смуга и твой уважаемый папаша чуток ближе друг к другу. Сошлись они легко и понимают друг друга с полуслова. Вот помнишь, как мы с тобой встретились? Парой фраз обменялись — и словно давно знакомы. И у них как-то так вышло. Родственные натуры! А еще… — Новицкий смущенно замялся. — Я так гордился полученным званием. Когда встретился с Андреем в Гамбурге, первым делом похвастался, что уже боцман, надуваясь при этом, как индюк. Он заметил, конечно же… ну и, мол, почему бы не порадовать человека. С тех пор и повелось.  
— Не думал, что вы настолько тщеславны, — улыбнулся Томек.  
— Кто бы говорил, мистер Конечно-Я-Умею-Стрелять, хотя ружье ни разу в руках не держал!  
— Мне было четырнадцать! — воскликнул Томек и, не удержавшись, рассмеялся. Смех Новицкого вторил ему.

***  
«Не ври мне, Тадек, все равно не умеешь!» — голос матери, распекавшей его за прогулянный урок, звучал как наяву. Новицкий с тихим вздохом достал трубку и принялся набивать ее табаком.  
Лукавить-то он научился. Но сейчас — ведь даже не соврал. Просто не сказал всей правды.  
Может, Томек, при всей своей наблюдательности, и не заметит прикосновений, которыми обмениваются его отец и Смуга. Не придаст значения их долгим взглядам друг на друга. И если повезет, то не узнает все так, как узнал сам Тадеуш несколько лет назад в Африке — заглянув на рассвете в палатку, чтобы сменить Андрея на дежурстве, раз уж проснулся.  
Лукавить-то он научился, да вот себя обмануть не смог. Увиденный им поцелуй не был дружеским и в нечто большее не перешел разве что из-за терзавшей Яна лихорадки.  
Томек не заметил тогда его смятения, спрятанного за хлопотами по лагерю и грубоватыми шуточками, — слишком волновался за Смугу. Но Ян, только ему стало лучше, сразу почуял неладное. Разговор вышел неловким и сумбурным и закончился тем, что Тадеуш буркнул: «Ничего не хочу знать, это ваше дело, не мое».  
Открытие не повлияло на его отношение к друзьям. Он слишком уважал их, слишком многое им пришлось пройти вместе. Но теперь Тадеуш начал подмечать мелочи, на которые прежде не обращал внимания. Прикосновения. Взгляды. И оговорки в момент волнения…  
«Я никогда не слышал от тебя о брате!»  
«Я». Не «мы».  
Отделяя себя от них с Томеком, подчеркивая, что он — ближе, что он должен был бы знать…

Тадеуш докурил и принялся неторопливо вычищать трубку.  
С Андреем стоит поговорить. Выбор, правда, у него невелик: либо прекратить отношения с Яном, либо объясниться с сыном… Либо оставить все как есть, рискуя тем, что тайное станет явным очень неожиданно для всех.  
Тадеуш предпочел бы объяснение. Он бы и сам все рассказал, пусть даже пришлось бы помучиться, подбирая слова, чтобы не слишком ранить…  
Но это не его секрет. И не ему говорить Томеку о таком.


End file.
